Allies for Bruma
Overview *'Quest Giver': Jauffre *'Reward': More soldiers for the Battle of Bruma (Great Gate) Background The Daedra of Oblivion are innumerable, the soldiers of Bruma are not. Walkthrough This is an optional quest, however it is directly associated with the main quest and the difficulty of the Great Gate fight. It is recommended you do this quest if you are a high level character and need to fight Dremora Valkynaz and Markynaz on a regular basis. The more guards for Martin, the better. If you fail to get aid from all/some of the cities the missing guards are replaced by one Bruma Militia Man each, but they are weaker than the guardsmen. *'Anvil:' Will send 2 guards. *'Bravil:' Will send 1 guard, a high-level captain *'Cheydinhal:' Will send 2 guards, 1 is possibly a high-level captain (Unless you have finished Corruption and Conscience) *'Chorrol:' Will send 2 guards. *'Kvatch:' Will send 1 guard. *'Leyawiin:' Will send 1 guard. *'Imperial Legion:' Will not send guards. *'Skingrad:' Will send 1 guard. Note: It is recommended that, at a minimum, you get help from Anvil, Bravil, Cheydinhal, and Chorrol. Basically this quest involves going to each major city in Cyrodiil and speaking to the Count or Countess about asking for aid. The story is the same. They cannot spare any defenders until the Oblivion Gate outside their city is closed. Each gate is basically the same more or less with the exception of Cheydinhal's gate where you'll meet up with Farwil and the Knights of the Thorn in The Wayward Knight quest and Kvatch's gate in the Breaking the Siege of Kvatch quest, which you have already closed. Defeat the Daedra and grab those Sigil Stones. Note: Don't even bother to go to the Imperial City. Chancellor Ocato denies any help for Bruma, which is strange, because in the trailers, Legionnaires appear defending Bruma. It is possible to get the help of Mazoga the Orc, if you don't mind her dying, by asking her to follow you. You can also get a mage's apprentice if you are Arch-Mage, a knight of the nine, a Dark Brotherhood member (if you are Listener), the Adoring Fan and an Atronach with the Frostcrag Spire mod. With the Fighter's Stronghold mod you can get a knight of the True Horn. You must of course ask these people to follow you. Bugs In some cities, when the gate is closed the Count or Countess will not notice despite the fact that everyone else in town does. This may be caused by the existance of another Oblivion Gate nearby, closing the second gate may eliminate the problem. It is also possible that the Count of Skingrad may get stuck inside of his room after you have closed the Oblivion Gate. To remedy this, you must sneak inside to speak with him. When you complete the Vampire Cure quest, it is almost impossible to get a hold of the count. Because he will be sitting in a bedroom where his wife is sleeping, and you are unable to talk to him Category:Main Quest